Desperate Measures: Episode 02
Recap 12th January, 1512 It is a new day and the boat from Mistrya arrives in Tassel. Stepping off the boat is the miner Vaughn, looking for his brother Callum. Vaughn spots the cleric Ebnur and goes to meet with his party of Latrineian Scavengers. The party inform Vaughn about the death of his brother at the hands of bugbears. Ebnur speaks with someone else who came in today on the ship. says he had to do something, and leaves the party to their own devices for a week or so. The problem is that no one else in the party speaks Eridonian, so the plan to exchange gold for silver coins is put on hold while Ebnur is away. The party go to their contact Garrett for another job to do. Garrett tells the party of a strange mysterious cabin in the bogwood while he had been looting Iron in the bog near Peatsburg The party setout for Peatsburg, following the edge of the Albatros Canal. Along the way the party forrage for food to save on costs. Jebediah, along the jounrey, spots a big horn sheep. Jeb hids the sheep twice with his arrow, and the sheep flees. Jeb follows the bloodtrail and finishes the sheep off. The sheep is butchered for it's meat, and dragged behind the party. In the evening the party inside the edge of the bogwood and camp out in their goblin tents. The party cook up the sheep meat into a meal and into jerky. During Joka's watch, he fails to spot something in the woods. 13th January, 1512 The new day arrives, the party break camp, and continue towards Peatsburg. It is slow progress though the bog. 14th January, 1512 ]] In the late afternoon the party arrive in the ruins of Peatsburg. Some stone strucutures still stand, like the jailhouse, but the rest of the town is in ruins. The party search the town and find a ruined table in the temple where there is a single yellow gemstone, as well as papers. As evening falls, the party make camp in the Guardman's Office above the jailhouse, cooking their food in the fireplace. Then a orc thows a javelin from the outside at Jebediah that misses. The party see 3 orcs outside the jailhouse charging towards them. A fight breaks out. After one of the orcs is killed, the orcs withdrawl outside the building. Joka sneaks out of the building and kills an orc waiting outside the jailhouse. The last orc retreats. The party look for a new place to stay overnight and rest. 15th January, 1512 The party finish resting for the night and return to searching the town for valuables and find nothing else of value. The party leave Peatsburg to search for the building that Garrett described north of the town. Towards evening the party see a wavering light out in the swampy to the north-east. The party head towards in the direction, heading into the wet bog. As they travel, Vaughn finds a giant leech on his leg and the group moves quick out of the water back onto dryland. Jeb ties to stab the leech on Vaughn's leg, but it doesn't work. Joka then burns the leech with pitch. As the party rest, they are greeted by a elderly woman, Hagatha, asking what brings the people in her neck of the woods. The old woman licks Joka's wound from the leech with her unnnaturally long tongune, and then bandages it up. The eldery woman warns some of the leeches are venonmous and can infect people. The old woman offers the party to rest in her cabin with some Cheery Pie. The party decline, afraid of the woods witch. Hagatha claims to own these woods. She warns the party of Crete the Mad Minotaur who is nearby, who has created a maze where they hunt down people. The party retreat to a nearby hill to make camp. THey observe that Hagatha spoke their language, Mistryan while they are in the middle of nowhere in Eridon. 16th January, 1512 The party head north and have no encounters at all. By the end of the day they make camp in the plains. 17th January, 1512 ]] The party hunt for food as they travel. They spot a wild dog. Jeb slowly approaches the dog. As Jeb gets close, the dog notices him and charges him and bites hard. The party slay the dog and eat it and move on The party camp on the road of Cauldron. Vaughn notices someone with a lantern in the woods to the north during his watch. He does nothing and the light moves on. 18th January, 1512 The party arrive in Cauldron, named for the gigantic gaiser that is the start of a river. The town looks looted. The party bathe in a hotspring down river. Then the party head back towards Tassel. On the road the party spot a herd of elephants. The party keep moving, knowing they have no capacity to kill any of the elephants. 19th January, 1512 ]] As the party get close to Tassel, they get out of the way of a rider shouted out in Mistryan panicly for people to make way. The party walk into town and talk with Fizzip. Fizzip explains that the messenger came into town in a panic. The messenger had seen a Headless Horseman with a sword near Stromheim. Fizzip also has no knowledge of Hagatha. The party talk with the messenger. He saw the Headless Horseman halfway between Cauldron and Stromheim. The party report in to Garrett to sell him the yellow gem they found for 100 gold, which will pay their home village for a whole month. THey also tell Garrett about about Hagatha and the Mad Minotaur. With the rent paid for the month, the party to wait in town for Ebnur. Jeb spend the time hunting animals and making leather armor. Jeb sells a fox pelt to Garrett for 200 copper. Joka and Vaugh restore a building to live in within Tassel. They go into the woods to cut down a tree for materials. Vaugh gets attacked by a giant trapdoor spider and bites him. Joka and Vaugh fight the spider and kill it. Jeb joins the others after hearing the noise. The party investigate the spider's lair and find many dead humanoids inside, but no treasure. The party haul the entire spider back to the camp in Tassel back to Fizzip. Fizzip is glad for the giant spider, and cuts out it's venom sac. Fizzip offers to trade 2 minor spell or 1 major spell or 800 copper. The party decide to trade for a future spell. He then gives the party 20 copper for the spider fangs. Experience 633 exp each Category:Desperate Measures Episodes